Another Arrival
by Sakari Kateri Azrael
Summary: Bella isn't the only new girl in school. Was supposed to be a one-shot now is chaptered. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Another Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters or what happens to them. Any and all similarity to the book is trying to keep as similar to the book and original story as possible.**

* * *

Another Arrival

 _One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. – Madame de Pompadour_

Bella wasn't the only new girl her first day at Forks High School. There was another girl… a stranger girl. She had long straight brown hair, blue eyes, a slight tan, was relatively tall, and she was fit. This girl dismounted her dark blue Suzuki Hayabusa sport bike. Her blue eyes scanned the parking lot and she stormed into the office after Bella. She frowned at the girl ahead of her as she heard _"I'm Isabella Swan."_ The girl stared at Bella from behind then looked at the woman _Isabella_ was talking to.

"And I am Reinette Clermont." She knew the girl in front of her was new as well and that she needed the same information. _Save energy. Get the spiel once for both of us._ She looked at the office woman.

"Of course." She said then dug through papers piled up on her desk. "I have both your schedules right here, and maps of the school." She then showed where each class was on the map of the school. Reinette paid close attention to the locations then frowned as the woman handed her and Bella papers for their teachers to sign.

"Oh and Reinette… can I speak to you a moment?" Reinette stopped and looked at the woman and she continued, "I have an address and all… but I don't have information on your parents?"

"I am legally _**and**_ medically emancipated. I live on my own."

The woman frowned. Reinette shrugged and walked out looking for her first class. She kicked open the door to her classroom handed the paper to her teacher and went to sit in an empty desk. She glared at the teacher whose name she didn't bother to remember challenging her to say something about her kicking in the door. To her surprise the woman said nothing and looked at her like it was a daily occurrence. Then flitted in the pixie like Alice Cullen. Reinette glared. _Vampires. Great. I hate this school even more now._ Her distaste for the school simply based upon its looks grew with the idea of vampires. Alice stared back at Reinette then turned to the front as the teacher started class.

She sighed and tuned things out. As the day progressed she grew crabbier and crabbier, until lunch she sat at a table alone glowering darkly at the table of vampires that glowered back at her other than one who kept staring at Bell. _Hmm. I need to find a way to spy on her. I could fake sick._ She nodded then got up and made her way to the nurse.

Reinette, the hunter from France… or at least from France in name, decided that her stay in Forks might prove beneficial after all.

* * *

This is likely just a one-shot. If you review and tell me I will try to make it a multi-chapter story.

* * *

Edit: I am working on a second chapter. Also I realized I spelled Reinette's name wrong so I went through and fixed it. Her name is based upon Madame de Pompadour's nickname. Her last name is inspiration from a book I liked about a French vampire. Also the reason for the glaring is they can tell she's a hunter.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters or what happens to them. Any and all similarity to the book is trying to keep as similar to the book and original story as possible.

* * *

 **Revelations**

 ** _I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at. ~ Maya Angelou_**

Bella's biology class was interesting to watch. The absolute hate on Edward's face was amusing to Reinette. _La tua cantante._ She figured. She knew enough about vampires, not a lot… just enough to know she shouldn't really fight them. If she was going to she would need help… the big guns. It wasn't until she was on the horn (on the phone) with the other hunters that she remembered why she'd been sent to Forks. She messed up, big time, on her last hunt and was told to go somewhere inconsequential to finish high school. She had no idea where to go so Sara, one of the veteran hunters, had picked Forks. That gave her pause. _Did Sara know about the vampires? Is that why I am here? Or am I truly here because she picked it at random?_ Raced through her mind. She just stared as the bell rang and Edward bolted.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" came the male voice of Mike Newton snapping Reinette out of her thoughts.

"Bella." She corrected with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike."

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I am headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too."

Reinette rolled her eyes. _Note to self avoid Newton._ She found him annoying as she crept about watching Bella. Not that she really minded him, he just seemed... annoying.

She shook her head as a voice came through her phone, " _How is school?"_

She flinched and said, "Fine despite the fangs."

 _"Vampires! Are you sure?"_

"Of course. Only thing is they're the veg fangs we heard about from the Italian who doesn't understand them."*

 _"Oh"_

"Can you come?"

 _"Sure. I am on my way to a hunt in Tennessee. But after I will get up to you."_

"What are you hunting?"

 _"Wendigo."_

"Nice."

 _"I'll see you in a while Reinette."_

"You too Sara."

And so the wait for the return of Edward and the arrival of Sara began. Little did they know just how big the meeting of the two would be.

* * *

*A reference to Aro. The hunters know some things from the Volturi. The hunters in this are similar to those in Supernatural but not quite the same. More organized and some notable differences later on.

* * *

So yeah... I have decided to chapter it. I will take some time as school and work take much of my time anymore but I will work on it


End file.
